hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Seamus Finnigan
'''Seamus Finnigan '''is a character in both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, he is continually in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His birthday was never announced in canon, and he is presumably 14 years old. In the roleplay, he is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality Seamus is pretty neutral on the terms of personality; he isn't exactly one of Harry 's friends, but he's not one of his enemies, either. He happens to talk a lot when around his friend York, but dislikes being in the same vicinity as his former friend Dean, who went crazy with greif over their supposed 'breakup'. He can by cynical sometimes and a bit mean, but that's just because he gets jealous of the limelight. He has a tendancy to accidentally blow things up, so he's usually invited to all the cool parties, although he can't intentionally make things explode. Relationships York Romero Seamus and York are best friends, and have been since their second year together at Hogwarts. Often, whenever York is getting beat up, Seamus is the one that will get the nurse for him. Fay Pope Fay has a crush on Seamus. She often gets red-faced when around him (then again, she gets red-faced around everyone) and likes to play video games with him. Meanwhile, Seamus gives this mind but never really goes anywhere with it. Lavender Town He is afraid of Lavender, despite the fact that he's a ginger and she can't steal his soul (as he does not have one). To make matters worse for him, Lavender tooo has a crush on him, so she will often appear near him, just to freak him out. Dean Thomas The two used to be friends when they were in their first years, but ended their friendship in their second year when Dean started to act oddly. Now, the boy sits in the corner of the boy's dorm room 24/7 crying about Seamus. Roles in Fanfictions 'The Christmas Fanfiction' In this Fanfiction, Seamus appeared in a random scene, but left and hid under a chair when Lavender appeared. Then he is with the group when the part of the castle that they're at detatches from the school and gets sucked into a black hole. After that, he is in the background with the rest of the characters that were taken to another dimension, and gets brought back to Hogwarts with everyone else in the end. 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012' Seamus has a small mention in the first sketch included, but is later talked about in another sketch by Fay, Lavender, and Cami. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila' Seamus first appears for the sole purpose of being cynical in the first part where Ron gets the letter, and later returned when Hermione finished making all the changes and almost immediately gets locked in the boy's dorm room. Later, he came during the final battle and participated in it with most of the other characters. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' Here, Seamus is introduced in the very first sketch, where he woke up just like Harry and Ron did and helped Harry get the spider sticker off the wall. Later, he reappeared when he was reading a book and got frightened by Lavender. Other *Seamus' canon voice is often jokingly said to be 'a cross between a pirate and an Irish person' by Pandapika, using the fifth book as an example, where one sentence has Seamus saying something along the lines of 'me mam' when he means 'my mom'.